


Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, I shouldn't post this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Squip, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, bad, i don't know what else to add?, pining Jeremy, rough, sorry - Freeform, tw: intrusive thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just angstI'm ventingSorry





	Darkness

**"** **Pathetic. You're crying over something this stupid?"**

* _Shut up.*_

**"You know it's true. What would your friends think? Christine, Jake, Rich... _Michael._ "**

Jeremy curled up under his blanket.

**"Oh, you poor little thing... you don't want to thing about what your stupid crush would think about this, right? Don't worry, I'll stop reminding you."**

_*Shut up shut up shut up*_

**"...if you realize it's never going to happen. You're an idiot who has no redeeming qualities, why would he ever love _you_. He'd be better off with any one of the others."**

If you had listened closely, you could hear the muffled sobs from his room.

**"None of them like you that much. They only tolerate you because of Christine, who is only nice to you because that's just how she is. She doesn't actually care."**

Jeremy laughed, but it wasn't funny.

**"If they found out, they would laugh. Jenna would probably tell the whole school, Chloe would find a way to profit off of it, Brooke..."**

 

**"...actually, I don't know what Brooke would do."**

Jeremy didn't say anything.

**"Michael would probably just abandon you. You don't mind, right? Oh wait, I forgot..."**

Jeremy sat up, still under the blanket.

* _Why haven't I died ye-*_

He stared at the air for a bit. "Jeez..."

**"No, go on, what were you going to say?"**

"Aha... why am I not dead? I deserve it, I'm a fucking failure at everything."

**"There ya go."**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got my first bad intrusive thoughts today...
> 
> ...and here I thought I didn't have issues. HA.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
